worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Beginners' Guide
='Starting Strong'= Becoming a Citizen After starting the game, and completing the tutorial, go to the Tavern and speak with Viara. When talking with Viara, select "I have business with Viara" to get your first quest. The best way to advance at this point in the game is to continue completing Viara's quests. Eventually Viara will offer you two quests: "Become a Citizen" and "Make a Friend". You can accept the quest to "become a citizen" at this time, or you can wait until you have 5000 Bea. Once you have 5000 Bea you can complete the quest to "become a citizen" (the quest will direct you where to go) Please note that the game warns you that "once you become a citizen you cannot go back to being a traveler". As of now, this doesn't mean anything, as there are currently no other kingdoms you can go to. Exploring Jobs Unless you want to be a farmer, go ahead and try out the "become a ____ for a day" quests to explore their perks (and drawbacks). If you do want to be a farmer you can still accept most of the "become a ____ for a day" quest, however you should not accept the quest to "become a farmer for a day". =Choosing a Job= Farmer After you start, make sure that you do not accept the quest to become a farmer for a day. Visit the pasture every day and collect as many rudder milks as you can. Complete quests as and when they appear. Don't deliver anything to the delivery warehouses or do any quests with a work point reward until after you have become a citizen. Spend lots of spare time fishing (using the best bait available, preferably seasonal big fish bait), and collecting mushrooms and herbs. Send around half of the fish (sell the rest) and all of the mushrooms and herbs (but not the snail shells) to the delivery warehouses. Around the 25th of the month (wheat planting day) or when you have 999 High Quality Rudder Milks, speak to a farmer and engage in small talk. You will now have the quest to become a farm manager for a day. Go to the noticeboard in Farm St and check how many Work Points the farmers have. Make note of the highest number. Make sure to note how many Work Points you have, too. You can see your rank by tapping the Work Points bar at the top of your screen. Put on the farmers outfit and visit the Cheese Shed. Process enough milk into curds to make you the highest Work Points scoring member of the Farming Society (high quality milk / curds gives 30 work points per time so 100 milk = 3000 work points). Add an extra two thousand work points to be safe. Then do the farm work, such as filling the feed troughs and cleaning up the manure. Save the remaining High Quality milk for the next year, and then after you become a farmer - make it all into cheese. Always save at least 10 regular sized rudder milks in your inventory for a repeating quest. Taking care of Rudders and making cheese First, visit the pasture on the fast travel map. In the rudder shed in the east of the Pasture, there is a container in the bottom left hand corner full of hay/feed. Collect one (1 wp), and then place it in one of the troughs on the north wall (25 wp). Repeat until all the troughs are full. Also make sure that you pick up any rudder pie (dung/manure) that you see in this area (or any area) (100 wp!). It's best to go to the Rudder Hut first thing in the morning when the troughs are empty and no other farmers have arrived yet. Enter the pasture area and milk as many rudders as you can (2 wp with or without milk). When you cannot get any more milk from any of the rudders, go to the rudder shed and refill the hay/feed. Then go back to the pasture and milk the rudders until you cannot get any more milk from any of them, and none of them are in the rudder shed. Look for the ones with musical notes above their heads. (You should have between 30 and 50 milks minimum.) Next, visit the cheese shed (north and then east of the Pasture). In the top left corner, you can craft curds from milk and then place them on the cheese shelf on the right of the room. (30 wp per HQ curd 15 per reg curd) Farming Tips Work as hard as you can and rack up as many points as possible. Click on the work points banner, take note of how many points the person above you has, and aim to beat it - this is a really good way of motivating yourself. If you carry on like that, you'll quickly ascend the farmer ranks, and, if you've improved enough, you'll be given permission to run the stall in Fountain Square on the Harvest Festival. If this happens, you should gather as many objects as possible and buy at least 20 of every ingredient currently available in the shop. A good idea is to save up the eggs you get from the cocoi in the forest - do not sell them! Save them up, because then you can use them along with all the other ingredients to make food. Essentially, gather fish and buy as much as you can on the run-up to the Festival, and turn as much of it as you can into dishes the evening before. As soon as it's the day of the Festival, tear on down to Fountain Square and start putting your produce on sale, either by tapping the "place" button, or by opening your pocket and selecting something. I recommend going through all your better produce first, then start selling your leftover ingredients. Depending on what you're selling, you can earn at least 3,000 bea - just make sure that you don't leave your stall! You can even carry on selling into the night! So make sure your pockets are full to bursting and sell as much as possible. Don't bother leaving to attempt to catch a prize winning King Matra - you can earn plenty from the stall. There's always the chance that you might not be picked to run it again next year, so make the most of it. If you want to make as much money as possible, a farmer will earn between 2.5 and 3 bea per wp at the end of the year, making the farmer the biggest potential earner in the game! Knight, Scholar, or Mountain Corps Select your job. Select the weapon of your job and stick to it, only use this weapon from now on. Make a friend (preferably elderly) who is in the same job. Make a friend who is single, of the opposite sex, and around the same age as your character, and also in the same job - or at the very least another combat job - for a potential spouse. Repeatedly ask these friends to come to the dungeons that align with your job (try to get in a steady seven per day). Visit the Caravan Co. market stall and upgrade your weapon to one that costs 7000 bea. Once you can handle the dungeons on your own, do as many of them as you can per day. Keep doing this until you can join the ranks of your chosen career. IF you able to get a Trial Clothing item for these jobs it is recommended to wait for higher combat stats so you may fully utilize the brief gains (like clearing that 5 star Dungeon) Remember however they are time sensitive For more information check the Jobs. Priesthood To become a Priest (male), Shrine Maiden (female), or Acolyte (male or female), you must have a strong relationship with a Priest, Shrine Maiden, or Acolyte. When someone in the priesthood dies or quits their job, you will be considered as a candidate for the position, For more information check the Jobs. Royalty Not available to first generation characters. For more information check the Jobs. Tips * To speed up battles and exploring check the battle settings in the bottom corner when you are exploring.Also if you intend to grind a skill level of a certain attack over the others do not use auto battle unless you remove other skills first this can be done from the manage skills menu option of the combat tab. * exploring dungeons and Selling Boss monster battle talismans and catching and selling seasonal fish using their special bait (spring Shinzo / summer Rago / autumn bahna / winter Popago) is a good way to make money * Having a strong friend or two with you makes dungeons much easier.It should be mentioned though this however lowers your attribute gains as you may not get as many attacks in. * You can find all of the Dungeons on the top right of the fast travel map ---- Plot Gameplay Other Links Talk Page Category:Help